<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge to Love by MysticallyUnkown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272119">Challenge to Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyUnkown/pseuds/MysticallyUnkown'>MysticallyUnkown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyUnkown/pseuds/MysticallyUnkown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no mist, Elsa and Anna's parents never died. They never kept the sisters apart.<br/>One day, Honeymaren and Yelana come into Arendelle to trade with the people. Though the history between the Northuldra tribe and Arendelle is a rocky one, King Agnarr has been working hard to mend past deeds of his father. During Honeymaren's most recent trip to Arendelle, she hears commotion of a fighting contest. Never one to back down from a challenge, she jumps in at the opportunity to take down a cocky prince. Naturally she wins over the crowd during this challenge. However not realizing what the prize was, Honeymaren's life changes forever on this day.<br/>On this day, she finds herself suddenly engaged to princess Elsa!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She doesn’t understand why she has to come all the way to Arendelle. She huffs and pouts, the thought of the active loud kingdom makes her shake her head.</p><p>“Would you stop pouting child. We go here to trade you know, it also helps keep the peace between our lands” Her tribe leader, Yelena reminds Honeymaren.</p><p>Honeymaren sighs, she understands this she does. She just wish that Yelana chose her brother for this weeks’ trading venture. When they travel from the Enchanted forest, they trade all kinds of goods with the people of Arendelle. They have many herbs that they use to make popular teas, medicine, décor carvings, fur trading. The medicine was especially popular; the Enchanted forest provided rare herbs to help relieve all sorts of pain. Honeymaren took great interest in learning about the different types of herbs in the area. Yelana was a great teacher. She just hated crowded areas, Arendelle always felt crowded. Though she was great with the people, and they seem to favor her over her brother. Her brother; though well knowledge in his own right, end to get side-tracked easily. Often going on and on about his different reindeer stories.</p><p>As the Northuldra leader and the apprentice enter the kingdom, they are greeted with kindness and warmth. Honeymaren smiles, the kingdom wasn’t entirely all that awful. Although crowded, the people were usually very welcoming. The current king suggested that the Northuldra tribe and Arendelle try trading with one another, to help mend a bad history between the two. This action has allowed the Northuldra tribe and Arendelle people to rekindle an old friendship. It’s been several years now since Yelana and Honeymaren have started coming here. They try to come at least once every two weeks to trade. Often they will trade for money. Honeymaren will use it for she and her brother on interesting goods in town, as well as any request from her tribe members. Most don’t usually want anything, though the children will ask for new interesting toys from time to time. Sometimes Yelana will settle to trade buyers with other interesting objects they may have on them. They set up at their usual location in the most active area of the kingdom, and the view of the castle right in front of them.</p><p>They have a small wagon, but big enough to show off all their goods. Honeymaren pets her reindeer fondly, giving him some carrots for his hard work. It doesn’t take long for their goods to bring the curious crowds over.</p><p>The day rolls on into the late afternoon; their entire wagon is already nearly empty. They were mostly given coins today, with the exception of a nice scarf and a lovely dark green cloak that Honeymaren has taken claim for. Though she isn’t currently wearing it now.</p><p>“Why don’t you go wonder around for a bit Maren, you’ve earned a break” Yelana hands the girl a small pouch that carries a few coins from their days earning. “Buy your and your brother something, maybe something for the kids as well, I know they love the toys here”</p><p>Honeymaren beams. This was always her favorite part of this whole activity. “Thanks. Do you want anything?”</p><p>Yelana shakes her head. “You know well enough that I’m not found of purchasing unnecessary things. I have everything I need in the Forest”</p><p>Honeymaren shrugs, she’ll probably find something nice to get Yelana. She almost always does. Knowing Yelana can handle the rest of the sales, she ventures off to explore the kingdom. The crowds aren’t nearly as bad as they were during the lunch hours. It makes moving about much easier, and it’s not so noisy.</p><p>“YEAH!!!” Loud cheers and clapping could suddenly be heard.</p><p>Honeymaren sighs and rolls her eyes. “Well so much for the peace” More cheers and screams reach her ears. She frowns, hating the curiosity that beckons her to see what the commotion could be about. Shaking her head, knowing she might regret this. The Northuldrian tribe woman makes her way to the noisy area.</p><p>Crowds nearly covered the streets! She just made a turn and a sea of people crowded around some sort of circled area. She could see a seating where the king and queen sat for all to see. Between them sat the princesses of Arendelle. Princess Anna, the youngest of the royal family. Then there was Elsa, the oldest daughter. She studies the oldest curiously. The long platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes, seemed to pull her towards this mysterious princess for Honeymaren. She hasn’t met them personally, only the king with Yelana. She's seen family portraits, but seeing them in person felt very different.</p><p>King Agnarr seemed like a nice enough king though. One who truly cares about his people. He’s adamant about making up for the past deeds of his father when he was king. Those were dark times for her people. While she hadn’t been apart of it, she remembers the stories her mother used to tell her. Back when her mother was still alive. Honeymaren shakes her head, quickly clearing those unwanted thoughts. Cheers grab her attention once more.</p><p>She couldn’t really see what was going on. She decides to move in closer. Getting close to the crowd wasn’t fun for her in the least though, but curiosity knows how to take over you. When she squeezes between some women she can finally see what’s happening. Two men are fighting, and quiet poorly at that.</p><p>The shorter of the two men falls to the ground, with a loud cry following. The crowd cheers once more. The fallen man tries to stand, tries to grab his sword. But he shakes his head. He’s done.</p><p>“Prince Rowen of Weslton wins this round!” An announcer comes over, bringing the mans arm up in a victory pose. The princes wasn’t bad looking. He was probably Honeymaren’s age, about 18 maybe a year or two older at most. He was very athletically fit, light skin, short jet-black hair, fair blue eyes. Nothing Honeymaren would fall for, but she can hear the ladies next to hear squealing like banshees over them. She roles her eyes. “Can anyone else challenge the prince!? Is this competition truly over? What brave soul dares to challenge the prince of Weselton?”</p><p>“Nobody can beat him! He’s amazing” The girl next to Honeymaren praises.</p><p>For someone reason this annoys her.</p><p>“He is very strong, he’s been training since he was 13” Another adds in.</p><p>Ha! By 13 Honeymaren was beating nearly all the boys, including her brother in a fighting challenge. Maybe she should try?</p><p>“Going once! Going twice! Going…..”</p><p>“I’ll challenge him!”</p><p>She climes over the fenced circled area with ease, along with her staff at her side. She always carried her staff at her side.</p><p>“What?! A girl?” The prince frowns. “That won’t work” The prince and the announcer looks over at the king.</p><p>The king grins. “Won’t it?”</p><p>Elsa and Anna turned to their father stunned.</p><p>“I did say anyone could participate in this challenge” Elsa frowns, just want is her father planning?</p><p>“But…but….she’s a girl!” Prince Rowen reminds him.</p><p>“That girl is a part of the Northuldra tribe from the Enchanted Forest. She’s a wonderful trading partner for our people as well. She may participate if she wishes”</p><p>The prince scowls and faces the smirking Honeymaren, waiting patiently. “Are you really afraid to fight a woman?”</p><p>“Not in your life wench! I’ll show you your place. Let’s start the match”</p><p>The announcer sighs, shaking his head. He can tell the prince’s ego is getting to his head.</p><p>The prince pulls out his sword, aiming it at Honeymaren. Honeymaren takes the same position with her staff. “Uh miss, we could lend you a sword?” The announcer offers.</p><p>She shakes her head and offers a small smile of gratitude. “I’m fine with just my staff, thanks though”</p><p>“Ha, you seriously think you can win with a staff! Ha, ha, ha, your people must be poor fighters. This will be easy” Rowen taunts.</p><p>Honeymaren doesn’t bat an eye at the baiting taunts. “Just come and find out for yourself, I’m in no mood for small chat”</p><p>He glares at the woman before him. Forgoing the taunts, he charges at her. She uses a dive move and aims for his wrist. However he’s quick and dodges the strike. He uses the tilt of his sword and strikes her hard in the shoulder. Honeymaren cries out as she nearly falls to the ground. But she’s also quick and manages to do a forward roll instead of falling entirely. Getting back onto her fee she comes after the man.</p><p>The crowd is in awe as the two manage to block or dodge one another’s move. Elsa is stunned at the woman’s fighting skill, despite fighting with just staff. This woman, she seemed to be completely in her element. It was almost like watching a graceful dance move as she watched the Northuldra woman fight.</p><p>Soon enough Honeymaren manages to knock the man off his feet. She jabs the staff hard into his gut;  causing him to cry and roll to the side in a ball form. The crowd cheers and claps for the young woman. She stays on guard incase he manages to pull himself back up. But as he tries she jabs him in the gut once again. This time he waves an arm in defeat. The crowd squeals once again for the heroine victory. Honeymaren can’t help but smile, for once the usual loud crowd didn’t bother her too badly.</p><p>“Then it’s settle. I think we’ve had enough matches for this event” The king stands, clapping his hands as well. This entire event has been going on well over an hour now. Many fallen men, one after another. Until Prince Rowen appeared to nearly be the winner of this event. That is until Honeymaren stepped into the picture. “I declare Honeymaren of the Northuldra tribe victorious!”</p><p>The cheering roars get louder than ever.</p><p>“Come up here Honeymaren, come claim your prize” The king is absolutely beaming with joy. She isn’t sure she’s ever seen such a smile on him before. Usually he is friendly, but always very business-like. She cleans off some sweat from her forehead with her sleeve, before making her way over to the royal. Every royal family member was standing now. Honeymaren isn’t sure what this price could be. Maybe more money? Though she thinks she and Yelana made plenty for their trading day. Maybe some food to take back to her people? Her tribe loved trying the different types of food Arendelle had to offer, especially the sweets. Once again curiosity pulls her over. She feels a bit out of place as she stands before the royal family.</p><p>Honeymaren watches carefully as the king takes hold of his oldest daughter’s hand. She can’t really read what the daughter must be thinking as the king drags her closer.</p><p>“May I have your hand for a moment dear child?” He questions Honeymaren.</p><p>She raises a questioning eyebrow, but she doesn’t see or feel any ill intention from the king. So she allows him to take it. He suddenly places her hand over the princess’ hand. Honeymaren skin nearly jumps off of her in shock, she feels her cheeks warming up. What is this king thinking? “Honeymaren of Northuldra, I give you my blessing to wed my beloved daughter. Princess Elsa of Arendelle”</p><p>She hears a sigh escape the princess.</p><p>“Papa!” Anna screeches in awe at the new development before them.</p><p>The cheers become almost silent over Honeymaren’s pounding heart. How is this happening? Marriage? Her and the princess!? She’s just some woman from a tribe in a forest, she couldn’t possibly marry a princess!</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yelana finds out! Honeymaren learns a dark secrete of the royal family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did you do!?” Yelana has her arms crossed over her chest; a look of anger spread across her face. Her own staff in her right hand.</p><p>Currently the Northuldrian women stood in the castle of Arendelle inside the throne room, as they waited to be seen by the royal family.</p><p>“Uh, somehow I’m engaged to the oldest princess of Arendelle” Honeymaren rubs the back of her neck nervously, with the free hand that didn’t occupy her staff.</p><p>Yelana uses her staff to smack at Honeymaren’s head. “Ouch!” She cries, rubbing it. Even at this woman’s old age, she was still fast. Honeymaren barely had time to register the staff coming down on her, let alone try and dodge it! SMACK. “Ok, stop!” Honeymaren cries again, after getting strike twice. She takes her light brown hat off to rub her now sore head. She was sure a headache would form, she carefully places the hat back on. “All I did was win a fight. I didn’t know what kind of prize was involved. This is all just a misunderstanding” The tribe girl tries to defend her actions.</p><p>Yelana sighs. She rubs the temple of her eyes. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done child. We are trying to mend the peace between our people. Now you go and do something like this” She shakes her head, the frown never leaving her face.</p><p>“What she has done was brilliant”</p><p>Both woman turn to see that the royal family has made their presence. Honeymaren notices Elsa has changed from her previous outfit. Her previous outfit was a light blue dress with simply white low heal shoes. The outfit she wore now was a little more casual. Blue with snowflake designs. She also wore pants, along with comfortable traveling white boots. (Frozen 2 outfit). The youngest sister also seemed to be in more casual clothing attire. Anna seemed to wear mostly purple, along with dark brown attire.(Her frozen 2 look), her hair was mostly down as well, with a slight design in the back.</p><p>“King Agnarr” Yelana acknowledges. “I assume this is your brilliant idea?” She raises a suspicious eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s lovely to see you again Yelana” The queen smiles. Yelana nods and her features soften just a bit for the queen.</p><p>“I never anticipated your apprentice would be the one to win or even enter the competition for my daughter’s hand in marriage” His smile is wide, a laugh even escapes him.</p><p>“But you allowed her to participate, yes? Knowing fully well how impulsive this child can be” She shakes her head in disappointment.</p><p>“This honestly isn’t a bad thing if you think about it Yelana. Think about it. We are trying to bring our people closer together, right? What better way than through a marriage?”</p><p>“I won’t have my grandchild be used for some political agenda”</p><p>He shakes his head. “I’m not going to force the girls into anything they don’t want. But Elsa is of age to be married. Other kingdoms are getting agitated that I’m not offering her up to them, many threatening to end centuries of friendship over this. If Elsa can find someone before her next birthday, the other kingdoms will finally stop harassing for her hand” He sighs. “I don’t want Elsa to marry someone she doesn’t love, but this is the best way to keep her safe. Out of desperation, I put up this contest. As I’m sure you know Elsa isn’t exactly just another princess” The king turns to his daughter. “She’s a strong woman who needs a strong partner at her side. Why don’t you give him a demonstration dear, make that bracelet we talked about”</p><p>This whole time Honeymaren has been eyeing the princess carefully; she couldn’t get a good read on this woman. Normally she could read a person pretty well. This woman felt cold and distant. While the other sister appeared to be very suspicious of her.</p><p>Elsa surprises Honeymaren as the princess moves closer to her. “Hold out your hand” She commands gently. The tone wasn’t harsh, but it held authority to it. Hesitant at first, she slowly offers an open-palm hand to the other woman. She can instantly feel how cold her hands are, but they are soft and not at all uncomfortable to the touch. With a wave of her hand over the open-palm she displayed, she soon sees a wind of snow and ice forming above it. Her eyes instantly go wide. This isn’t the first time she’s seen magic, but this is the first time she’s seen a human show magic. When the little mini snow-storm fades away a bracelet lays in her hand. Elsa steps back a bit after the display. Honeymaren is in awe. The bracelet is crystal clear and smooth, she notices the shape of a little charm hanging on it. It was a mini-reindeer.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful” Honeymaren is nearly speechless, as she holds up the bracelet for farther inspection. She can’t believe how detailed the little reindeer looks.</p><p>“Papa reminded me how much your people love reindeer”</p><p>Honeymaren looks over at the woman. She sees that the calm woman doesn’t appear to be taunting with her words, just factual.</p><p>“We care a great deal for them, yes. Just as we care for all the creatures in the forest” Honeymaren smiles. She’s hoping that’ll allow some tension to fall. But she’s was wrong. Elsa still felt very distant, even in the acknowledging nod from her response. Anna seemed to be giving her a cold and unwelcoming frown. Would things really turn out alright for her?</p><p>“See, we can learn so much from one another with this union. Why not give this a try Yelana. Let’s allow the girls to get to know one another. For now; the people already believe the wedding will happen, in a month’s time. This was the agreement to the competition. A month to allow the victor and Elsa to get to know one another. Elsa, though extremely intelligent, isn’t great at opening up to others” The king sighs. “I’m afraid that’s mostly my fault. There was a time we were all afraid of the uncertainty of her magic, many mistakes were made. Someone like Honeymaren would be perfect for Elsa to interact with. If by the end of the month this doesn’t work out, both can lead their separate lives. For now though, I can have the other kingdoms off my back for a while”</p><p>“What if this doesn’t work, won’t the kingdoms demand for Elsa even more?” Honeymaren questions.</p><p>“Probably, but I refuse to hand my daughter over to just anyone. She needs to decide who she wants to marry”</p><p>“But, does she even want to marry?” For a split moment she’s certain she saw a look of grief on the woman’s face. But it was quickly replaced with the familiar stoic look. The woman looks away from her. Did she imagine it?</p><p>“I’m afraid she doesn’t have a say in that. If she doesn’t marry before her 21<sup>st</sup> birthday, her magic will disappear”</p><p>“What?!” Honeymaren, and even Yelana yell in union.</p><p>“What’s the meaning of this? Magic is sacred, a gift from the earth. Marriage has no say in something so sacred” The older woman frowns.</p><p>Elsa looks down at the floor, Anna places a comforting arm around her.</p><p>“Please do not spread this information about” The king quickly hurries. “Very few are aware of this; indeed magic is a gift from the earth. However, I’m afraid Elsa has been cursed. It was the only way to save Anna”</p><p>Honeymaren can now feel a wave of sadness from both of the sisters. They looked down at the floor, hugging one another, refusing to look at anyone.</p><p>“I feel like this is going to be a long story”</p><p>“You’re right dear, it’s already getting late as well” Yelana looks out one of the tall windows. She can see that it’ll be dark within two hours at most. They won’t even reach it halfway to the forest before dark falls.</p><p>“You two can stay here for the evening. We have much to disgust after all” King Agnarr offers. Honeymaren frowns, she had hoped to be home by evening. She isn’t sure about staying in such a big fancy unfamiliar place. Certainly she has seen the castle many times, but this is only the second time she has been inside it.</p><p>The old woman sighs. “I’m afraid we’ll have to take up on your offer. I do not wish to travel in the dark if we can help it”</p><p>“Wonderful, it’ll be great to catch up with you again Yelana” Queen Iduna rushes over for a hug. “Your reindeer is already being properly taken care of, we’ll make sure he’s comfortable for the evening” The queen promises over at Honeymaren.</p><p>“Thanks, I would still like to see him myself before bed” Honeymaren replies. It isn’t that she didn’t trust he was in good hands, it’s just a comforting habit of hers to check on him before bed.</p><p>The king nods. “Of course. But for now. I’ll have someone show you to your rooms. We’ll all meet for dinner within an hour in the dinning hall. I promise to explain everything then”</p><p>With that, the royal family had some servants show Yelana and Honeymaren to their own separate rooms. The young tribe woman is beside herself as she enters the large room. She is in awe, it’s larger than her goahti back in the Enchanted forest.</p><p>She makes her way over to the large bed and lays on her back for a moment. So the princess was cursed. Just who cursed her, and why? What could be so powerful that they could take Elsa’s magic away? What else was Elsa capable of? She remembers hearing gossip from the citizens about how magical Elsa was, she hadn’t realized they meant it literally! What does Yelana think of all this, she didn’t seem so shocked by the magic. More so shocked by the curse.</p><p>So much has happened in less than twenty-four hours already and Honeymaren was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep, but she would have to see the royal family again soon. Hopefully some questions can be answered at this dinner arrangement.</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the love and support of this story! I'm blown away at the support it's already getting. <br/>As far as updates goes, after this week I will try and make it weekly updates. Mostly updating sometime during the weekends. Hope to keep seeing ya'll in the comments, love chatting with other Frozen fans! Thanks again for reading my story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curses and Legends, oh my!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honeymaren felt a tension in the room. She gazes her surroundings as she finds herself sitting at a long dining table with an abundance of food to have. Elsa sat across from her, while Yelana sat across from Anna. The king sat at the head of the table, with the queen at his right side. Yelana being next to the queen.</p><p>“Ok; is anyone going to start giving explanations?” Honeymaren finally speaks out. Everyone had been either eating their food, or poking at it awkwardly. She was tired of the tension in the room.</p><p>The king sighs. “You’re right child” He offers an apologetic smile. “As you’re aware, Elsa is cursed”</p><p>“Yeah, but curses can only be given by those with magic” Yelana reminds the king, giving him a look of suspicion. “Meaning you encounter someone else with magic”</p><p>He nods. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the trolls”</p><p>Honeymaren frowns. “Trolls are tricksters by nature, their magic always comes with a price. They were banished from the Enchanted forest centuries ago” The tribe woman explains.</p><p>“Yes, we were aware of this when we went to them for help. But we didn’t have much of a choice. Anna was dying” The king looks down at his food, unable to look at his daughters in the eyes. Feeling shame for his weakness, and not being able to help them when they truly needed him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you bring your daughter to the Enchanted forest?” Yelana questions.</p><p>The king glances over. “Tension was still high between us, remember? My father’s mark on your people was still fresh during those times, I wasn’t sure how willing you’d be able to help”</p><p>Yelana frowns. “We would not have turned our backs on an innocent child”</p><p>“The forest was too far out of reach at the time Yelana” The queen comes in. “Anna was ice cold, Elsa accidently struck her head when they were playing. We would have lost her if we tried to make that journey in the late hours”</p><p>Honeymaren glances over at the sisters. Anna seemed to be playing with her food, she could sense an overwhelming amount of regret coming from the younger sister. Sometimes Honeymaren hated being so sensitive to other feelings around her. It could sometimes over cloud her own feelings and cause her anxiety if she wasn’t careful. If the emotions around her became too strong. Yelana calls it a gift from the spirits. The gift of empath. She’s gotten it mostly under control, it’s been a few months now since she’s felt overwhelmed by emotions. She was proud of this. Yelana says it means she’s learning how to control it, to read those around her when she wants to.</p><p>Elsa though, she was proving to be hard to read. The oldest princess ate her food slowly, but was carefully watching the conversation unfolding. Honeymaren felt somewhat frustrated that she couldn’t read her now. Earlier she could feel her sadness, but now she felt an empty space in her area. How was she blocking her out? There isn’t anyway this princess could know about her gift, not even the king knows. Heck; most of her own tribe isn’t aware of her gift. Yelana expressed to Honeymaren to keep the empath gift to herself if she can. Those who are aware of her ability may become wary and lethargic around her. Empaths have a dark history of betrayal and tragedy when showing their abilities. Honeymaren fears the days if people find out about her gift, the reason why she is so close to the spirits in the forest. Another gift she bears that she hasn’t even told Yelana. She wonders if there will be a day she can be open to someone, truly open. She sighs at the thought.</p><p>“So you went to the trolls. What happened next?” Clearing unwanted thoughts, Honeymaren urges for the story to continue.</p><p>The king nods. “The trolls aren’t entirely bad. They were honest about their magic costing a high price. I just wasn’t aware of what they meant entirely. I should have realized though, especially when the troll, Pabbie asked if Elsa’s magic was of birth or cursed” He shakes his head. “He saved Anna, taking away the memories of magic. I assumed that was the price. However; the truth came to light, once he finished saving Anna. He expressed how Elsa must find true love before her 21<sup>st</sup> birthday, or her magic will forever be gone. Just as Anna’s memories of magic were taken, Elsa’s will eventually fade as well. Only true love can break this curse”</p><p>“That’s why you’re so adamant about her choosing who to marry” Yelana replies and the king nods.</p><p>“Curse or not, I want my children to both find happiness” He offers a small smile towards his girls. They respond with similar smiles.</p><p>“I think might be able to help with this curse” Honeymaren offers. She takes a sip of her water; after having eaten some of her dinner. Yelana glances over at her grandchild with questioning eyes. The royal family turns their attention to her as well. Honeymaren sighs. “Ahtohallan, it’s a place of memories” She explains.</p><p>“I thought only spirits could enter Ahtohallan?” Elsa questions.</p><p>Honeymaren nods. “I have a theory about that, you have magic right?”</p><p>Elsa gives her a stoic gaze. “Do I need to demonstrate again?”</p><p>The tribe woman laughs, catching the princess off guard. “While I love to see it again, that isn’t necessary. What I’m trying to point out is, that all spirits have magic. Gale has the wind, Nokk has the water, Bruni has fire, and the Earth giants have earth abilities. They can control the rocks and shape them into anything they wish, even use as weapons to defend themselves. These spirits can come and go as they please when it comes to Ahtohallan. Someone like myself couldn’t”</p><p>“What are you getting at child?” Yelana replies.</p><p>She sighs shaking her head. “Isn’t it obvious? Elsa has magic, just as the spirits. She must have some kind of connection to Ahtohallan. Maybe it can free her from this earthbound curse”</p><p>“How?” Anna chirps in curiously.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know the details. Only Ahtohallan knows. But I don’t think it could hurt to see if Elsa could enter. If my theory is right, I think my other theory will be correct as well”</p><p>“Child, where are all these theories coming from?”</p><p>She shrugs her shoulders in response. “You know I’m close to the spirits Yelana, I’ve also always been in avid reader in our people’s legends. I think Elsa could be the fifth spirit reborn”</p><p>Yelana raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Fifth spirit?” The sisters reply in union.</p><p>Honeymaren nods. “The magic of ice and snow. The fifth spirit. Long ago the forest was being overwhelmed by outsiders. Our people were being hunted down like animals. The spirits did their best to protect our people, but the number of outsiders was great. They lured people away from the spirits’ protection. Trapped them and shipped them off to far away lands, never to be seen again. The leader of the tribe then; Halana, went to Ahtohallan herself. She was a strong, brave and beautiful woman. She wore clothing similar to ours; however, hers was remembered to be more decorative in design. She had the symbols of the spirits on the upper-half. Her attire was also blue, always blue. Halana was well known for her long black hair and slender form, dark green eyes and similar skin tone to ours. She was loved by her people and very young when she became the leader, only 19. As it is now, back then it was also forbidden for humans to enter into such a sacred space. However, Halana was special. She held a strong bond with the spirts, they favored her greatly. They even helped her on her journey to Ahtohallan, as they were desperate to save their forest”</p><p>Honeymaren takes a moment to have a sip of her drink. She can see she has everyone watching her like school kids in awe of her story. Yelana enjoyed her meal as she listened; having already knowing the story, she waited patiently for the ending.</p><p>“Why was she going to Ahtohallan if she couldn’t go in? What happens if an ordinary human tries to enter?” Anna’s curiosity gets the best of her. While she still didn’t trust the tribe woman entirely; she was always curious, curious for more answers when it came to stories like this.</p><p>“Hush Anna” Elsa says gently. She wanted answers as well, but Anna always asked too many questions before the story could give needed answers. Anna pouts but nods. Honeymaren can’t help but smile at the interaction between the sisters. She can sense a strong bond between, much like she and her brother. Oh boy, Ryder was going to have a field day when he finds out about her current situation. She shakes her head.</p><p>“Everything alright?” Queen Iduna can see the tribe girl getting lost in thought.</p><p>Honeymaren offers the queen a small smile. “Just fine, I’ll continue. Halana finally makes it to Ahtohallan. She realizes she has to make a jump for a long fall. At first she thinks she’s going to die, but somehow lands gracefully at the bottom to the entrance of all that Ahtohallan knows. The area is covered in ice, as Ahtohallan is an ancient river taking form of a glacier” She takes a bite into her food.</p><p>It’s funny to see how glued the entire royal family is on her. She even notices a few servants nearby pretending to keep busy, but listening in intently as she tells her tale. To give the family some credit, they would occasionally bite into their food as they listened. Especially Anna.</p><p>“As she tries to enter the sacred room she’s blasted by a powerful gust of ice and snow. Knocking her right off her feet. She’s slammed into a glacier wall. Something was telling her to leave. Halana knew this journey wouldn’t be easy, but she was determined to save her people. She ignores the pain her body experiences as another gust of ice and snow come towards her. She gets down to her knees, looking ahead at the entrance. <em>‘Please, I must save my people! The spirits need help, we are over-powered’</em> She expresses her desperation. Swallowing her pride Halana bows to Ahtohallan. <em>‘I’ll gladly give up my humanity, please lend me your strength. Take over my form if you must, just save our people. I know this land is connected to the spirits, if the spirits disappear, the magic of this land will fade. We need to work together’</em></p><p>“Wait, is Ahtohallan alive?” Elsa questions with pure interest swimming in her eyes.</p><p>“Hush Elsa!” Anna squeaks, wanting the story to keep going.</p><p>Honeymaren chuckles. “To answer your question, yes. There are theories that Ahtohallan is connected to the afterlife as well” She explains. She could see that Elsa and Anna wanted to ask more questions, but the king was quick to beat them, with is own interest growing and throwing out a ray of questions.</p><p>“What happens if an ordinary human enters? Are they just shot out as this Halana woman was? Why can’t humans enter, do spirits have that much power over certain territories?”</p><p>“I’ve told you about Ahtohallan before your majesty?” Yelana side eyes the king.</p><p>“Yes, but your answers are never clear Yelana” The king smirks at the suspicious gaze.</p><p>“Papa!” Anna and Elsa frown in annoyance.</p><p>“Please dear, before it gets too late. Let Honeymaren finish the story, we can ask more questions later. I have a feeling this is somehow connected to our daughter. Just as she mentioned as well.” Queen Iduna comes in to stop the questions.</p><p>Honeymaren smiles at the family, shaking her head. She could see a lot of the daughters in their parents. It was a warm atmosphere here. “I’ll be glad to answer questions as best as I can once the story is done” She pauses, making sure she has everyone’s attention. Anna taking bites here and there, while keeping her eyes glued to her, just as the rest did. “Halana finally gets a response. She sees something she never ever imagined. A figured made an appearance to her. It was a figure of an ice woman, she wasn’t human at all, but took form of one in ice. She floated just above the ground, hovering over Halana. <em>‘You dare enter this sacred land human’ “</em>The voice was firm and cold. But she looked up to face the empty glacial eyes gazing down at her.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m here to save my people, your friends as well. I’m sure you see the spirits of these lands as family. You’re all connected.’</em>
</p><p>“The spirit frowned and wasn’t happy how true Halana’s words were.”</p><p>‘<em>Take over my form if you must; mind, body, and soul. Do with what you will, but you need to leave this place to help the spirits. They are becoming exhausted and overpowered by the armies that continuously come for the people of this forest. We’ve done what we can, but we are outmatched. If these spirits leave for a more peaceful place, the magic here will fade. You’ll most certainly disappear, as a spirit cannot live off their magic alone. Please let us work together’</em></p><p>“There was an uncomfortable silence that hung around them for a long time. However, eventually the spirit could not sense any malicious intent from Halana. She agreed to work with her. The spirit took rest within Halana’s form. Giving her the gift of ice and snow, and an eternal connection. But she didn’t take over the form. Instead she formed a contract”</p><p>“Contract?” Anna tilts her head curiously.</p><p>“A contract between a spirit and human is a bond that can never be undone, neither time nor death could break this contract” Yelana explains. “Though I believe it’s been centuries since another contract has ever taken place”</p><p>“Most spirits prefer to stick to their original forms, it’s only out of an absolute necessity will they ever agree to contracting with a human” Honeymaren adds. “After the contract was made, Halana and the spirit were able to help the other spirits finally scare off the endless armies. Saving the Northuldrian people”</p><p>“Wait, so what happen to the spirit?” Elsa questions. “She just stays inside Halana? Can they communicate with each other?”</p><p>Honeymaren shakes her head. “Alas, only Ahtohallan knows. I’m not sure what exactly happened with the spirit after the contract was made. When Halana died the people sent her off to Ahtohallan, leaving her ashes there to rest. As for the spirit” She shrugs. “Nobody knows, it’s like she disappeared. Most assumed she returned to Ahtohallan to be with the resting Halana”</p><p>“Papa, I have to go!” Elsa quickly replies, looking over at the king.</p><p>He frowns and sighs tiredly. “As much as I hate to agree, I think you’re right. But we aren’t making any plans tonight. Let’s finish our dinner and then turn in for the evening. We can discuss this more in the morning, I have many more questions”</p><p>Yelana gazes at the queen. “Do you think it wise to allow your daughter on sacred land? Magic or not, she is still human”</p><p>“So was Halana” Honeymaren reminds her. Yelana glares at her, but she just smiles back innocently.</p><p>“If Elsa goes, I go too!” Anna states firmly.</p><p>“Nobody is going anywhere tonight” The queen speaks. “We will discuss this more in the morning"</p><p>The sisters sigh. “Yes mama” They say in union.</p><p>The dinner continues on with light conversation and Honeymaren is more than thrilled when she can finally sleep. She’s is complete awe at the comfort the bed offers and is out within minutes. Usually her mind would wonder late into the night before sleep overcame her. But so much has happened today! It was time for sleep, she had a lot to think about tomorrow.</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update everyone. This was a long chapter to write! Hope to update again by Sunday the latest. After that the updates should be regularly on the weekends either Saturday or Sunday will be an update. Thank you again for the amazing love and support for this story, you're all my inspiration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anna is determined to go on this journey with Elsa. Honeymaren and Elsa have a moment together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Elsa was the first to rise for a change. It would often be her sister sneaking into her room to wake her. But she wanted to get the day started. She was determined to convince her father into letting her travel to the Enchanted forest. After hearing about the old legend of the fifth spirit and the leader of the tribe from centuries ago, her curiosity has grown incredibly. The princess barely slept through the night. It didn’t help that the Northuldrian woman’s voice of the tale plagued her dreams; clear images as she told the tale in great detail came through her sleep as well.</p><p>A familiar knock at her door grabs Elsa from her thoughts. She is at her vanity braiding her hair, already dressed in her casual attire. This time however she opted for a different color. With her white thin jacket, along with a light green top with designs of flowers that had snowflakes as the center of the flowers, at the hem of the shirt. She wore light/almost white looking traveling pants, along with dark green traveling boots. Typically Anna was the one to favor green, but Elsa liked to change her look occasionally as well.</p><p>“Come in Anna” She smiles, knowing the familiar knock to belong only to her sister.</p><p>Anna comes in already dressed for the morning. Thankfully her hair appeared to be tamed. Down with it’s usual little design braided over the rest of her fallen hair. She appeared in casual attire as well. Her sister wore a thicker jacket with a light purple color. Anna gets much colder than Elsa ever will, it’s also a cool morning in the castle. Underneath the jacket she wears a simple short white dress that doesn’t even reach her knees; however, she also wore black traveling pants, along with light traveling purple boots.</p><p>Elsa raises an eyebrow at the outfit in question. She can see it is fit for traveling.</p><p>Anna just smirks at her sister, placing her hands on her hips. “If you think you get to go on some magical adventure without me, you must have gone mad dear sister”</p><p>Elsa sighs and shakes her head. “We haven’t even convinced papa and mama to let us go yet Anna”</p><p>Anna just raises a matching eyebrow, studying her outfit as well. “Alright than, what’s with your traveling attire?”</p><p>“I’m just wearing comfortable clothing for the day” Elsa shrugs innocently, lying terribly. Anna knew Elsa was a terrible liar, well to her at least. “We don’t have any formal meetings to attend papa with today” She adds in.</p><p>“What about continuing our discussion with Yelana and Honeymaren?”</p><p>“I guess that is still formal isn’t it?” Elsa looks over to her sister. She sighs feeling uncertain now. Her confidence slowly dwindling.</p><p>“Don’t try and deny it sis, you’ve already made up your mind. You want to go to the Enchanted Forest. This could help break this wretched curse! And I’m going too!” Anna says in her determined and unswaying Anna way.</p><p>“It’s more than just that Anna. This thing with the whole fifth spirit. Do you think I could be connect to it somehow?”</p><p>Anna takes a moment, folding her arms over her chest to think. “Well, I don’t see how there can’t be a connection” Elsa blinks at her sister’s casual way of response. “Snow and ice, not many others are exactly  using that magic you know” Anna smiles at her sister. “I think Honeymaren knows a lot more than she’s telling though” Her smile turns into a frown.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know, the way she was telling that story. It was so detailed you know. She sounded so distant when she told it, like she was telling a distant memory” Anna expressed.</p><p>“Did you eat too many desserts before bed last night?” Elsa frowns with her sister. Anna pouts and huffs. “Come on Anna, she looks like she’s my age. At most maybe a year younger”</p><p>Anna tilts her head. “She could be older?”</p><p>Elsa shakes her head. “I don’t think so. Papa explained she’s next in line to be the leader of her tribe. He said they usually become leaders younger than our laws here for rulers in Arendelle. I won’t be queen till my 21<sup>st</sup> birthday, or you’ll be the queen a few years later” Elsa shrugs.</p><p>Anna laughs. “Come on Elsa, you know papa will announce you to be queen. You’re the first born”</p><p>She shakes her head in disagreement. “Papa always said that we could both aim to be queen. Your marks are just as good as mine Anna. You do have better people skills than I do”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re better at the trading stuff and all that mathematics with the money that involves running a kingdom”</p><p>Elsa just smiles at her sister. “As I said, papa is giving us both a chance to run the kingdom. I’ll most likely run it when I turn 21 for a few years, then it’ll be your turn to try. After that the people get to decide, unless one of us really doesn’t want the occupation for whatever reason”</p><p>Anna sighs. “I’m not sure if I’m cut out for queen though” she shakes her head. “I mean I love Arendelle, and the people especially; this is home after all. I would like to improve more with the poverty in the kingdom. I know papa has done a lot. But I feel more can be done. Also we need some kind of building made that shows off the history of Arendelle. The good and the bad. I’m not sure what you could call it though” She tilts her head. “I think it could include the history of the Northuldra people as well, they are our neighbors after all. And it could help build trust between one another more, show that the people of today never wish to repeat the past”</p><p>Elsa’s smile only grows in confident at her beloved sister. She steps up and wraps her arms around the warmth of love. The one person Elsa truly felt comfortable hugging so openly. She loved her parents, and hugging her mother wasn’t so bad either. However, she felt a stronger bond with her sister. Things between her and parents have gotten better with time, but sometimes old wounds of the past still make moments like uncomfortable for Elsa. With Anna though she was able to be herself. “See, the way you care about the people so animatedly. You would make a great queen” Elsa pulls just slightly from the accepting embrace. “Don’t let anyone else convince you otherwise”</p><p>Anna beams and nods. “Thanks Elsa, but you would make a great queen too you know. But if you find another path, just don’t you dare not come visit your queen. Or I’ll have the Arendelle army after you” she promises with a laugh.</p><p>Elsa echoes the laugh in union and promises to always be there for her sister whenever she’s needed. Whatever the future holds for them.</p><p>Another knock at the door interrupts the joyful laughter.</p><p>“Princess Elsa, is princess Anna in there with you? Your parents are requesting for your attendance in his office, along with the queen. Lady Yelana and Lady Honeymaren are already there as well”</p><p>“Thank you Kai, we’ll be down in a moment” Elsa response. She waits to hear his footsteps walk away in satisfaction with her reply. “Well then, ready to face papa?” Elsa looks at her sister.</p><p>Anna nods animatedly. “No way he’ll say no!”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“But papa!” Anna squeaks irritably.</p><p>“I don’t need both daughters running off to an area they barely know” He frowns. The king sat at his desk, dressed in his royal attire. With the queen standing at his side, though a chair was there for her should she wish to sit. The daughters sat across from their parents. Honeymaren sat in a chair to Elsa’s right, with Yelana sitting in a spare chair to Anna’s left.</p><p>“I won’t be separated from Elsa, not again” Anna’s usually energetic voice turns to an ominous tone. Her eyes glaring at her father. He sighs, knowing this was something Anna still hung over his head from time to time.</p><p>“If I may?” Maren raises her hand, she could feel the tension like a sudden switch, rising in the air between the royals. Everyone turns their attention to her. “I think this could be a great opportunity for both the princesses your majesty” She smiles innocently.</p><p>“I’m aware that Elsa may have to partake in this journey, it’s a matter of her possibly losing apart of herself if she doesn’t. But please explain to me why both my daughters should take a dangerous journey? Sending off Elsa into an area she isn’t familiar with, is already unsettling. It’s not that I don’t trust the Northuldra people to take care of her. But she could get separated, get lost in the forest. Run into poachers as well” The king takes a moment, Honeymaren can see how defeated he looks. Glancing over at Anna, who is currently still glaring at her father with an waving attitude. Her arms crossed over her chest. Maren knew this would sour the youngest daughter and the king’s relationship even more if Anna couldn’t go.</p><p>“Hear me out. Anna going wouldn’t be so bad if you think about it. This could be a learning experience, for the both of them. While they’re there I can show them the ways of our people. It could help build the relationship between Arendelle and the Northuldrian people even more. I can show them how to fish, gather, hunt, navigate through the forest, and more about our culture. I am next in line to be the leader of our people after all. I want the future of our friendship to be strong. I also promise to look after your daughters. I’ll have help to” She adds in a smile”</p><p>“My, my, I think my granddaughter is finally starting to act like a leader” Yelana is grinning proudly. Maren just rolls her eyes but has a satisfied smile on her lips.</p><p>Anna gives Honeymaren a grateful gaze her way.</p><p>The king takes a moment. “You’ll swear on your life to look after both my daughters?” The king’s tone is serious.</p><p>Maren nods. “Though I have a feeling both of them can look after themselves just fine” She shrugs. “I do promise though, I’ll do everything in my power to keep them safe. As you stated we do have a poacher problem going on at the moment” Honeymaren frowns. Memories of dead baby deer flash her through her mind, she shakes though thoughts. “Our warriors are pretty good at scaring them off though, not to mention the spirits in the forest help too”</p><p>He sighs shaking his head. “I must be going mad to agree to this”</p><p>Anna squeals and just like that her anger is vanished. She stands and rushes over to hug her father. Kissing him on the cheeks. Elsa glances at Maren amazed at how this woman was able to sway her father into changing his mind so easily.</p><p>“You must always be with Maren though Anna, I mean it. No sneaking off alone” The king gives his daughter a wary gaze.</p><p>“Of course papa!” She promises.</p><p>The queen didn’t like the tone. “We are serious Anna, no sneaking off from your sister or Honeymaren”</p><p>Anna sighs but agrees not to wonder off alone.</p><p>“So when do we leave?” Elsa questions her family.</p><p>“We would like to return today before dark” Yelana expresses.</p><p>“Meaning we should get packing Elsa!” Anna quickly runs over to grab her sister. Elsa looks over her shoulder to have one last glance at the Northuldra girl. Something about her did bring a curiosity to Elsa. There eyes met for a moment and a blush uncontrolled by Elsa rose to her cheeks, she quickly turned away and followed her sister.</p><p>Honeymaren sighed. She hated to admit how gorgeous princess Elsa appeared today. Seeing her in green, it was nice. Green was one of Honeymaren’s favorite colors after all. While she knows this marriage won’t likely happen, she craved to get to know this princess more.</p><p>It was a few hours later did everyone meet up again by the stables. Honeymaren was happy to see her reindeer well fed and ready to take the journey home.</p><p>Elsa and Anna packed light as Yelana advised them. Carrying only a bag of necessities with them. The royal family were giving their hugs of goodbyes.</p><p>The king finally makes his way over to Maren. He appeared to gaze at her with an intimidating presence, but she didn’t waver as she looked up. “I leave my daughters in your care then, Honeymaren of Northuldra”</p><p>She smiles and nods. “No need to worry your Majesty. I know the forest like the back of my hand. We’ll find answers at Athohallan, I’m sure we will. Then hopefully break this curse. Elsa will marry for true love, not because of some needed arrangement” She shakes her head. “Although I’m not against it if it meant saving her from losing her magic, I’ll do whatever I can to help. But I don’t want her to feel like she’s in a loveless marriage either”</p><p>Elsa offers a grateful smile to Maren, this time causing her to blush. She blinks and quickly turns her attention back to the king. Did Elsa really smile so warmly at her just now?! Why is her damn heart fluttering, it shouldn’t be fluttering. The two have barely spoken to each other.</p><p>The king can’t help but break into a smile. “You’re indeed Yelana’s granddaughter. So bright for your age my child”</p><p>“There is a reason I chose her to be next in line your majesty. Not just because of bloodline, our village doesn’t always work that way. It is simply who the leader in current times deem worthy for the position”</p><p>“Do take care Yelana” The queen moves in to hug the elder woman. She returns the hug in-kind. The queen had already given her daughters a long hug goodbye. Doing another may cause her to take part of the adventure as well, but she couldn’t leave her husband.</p><p>With the final goodbyes, everyone loaded into the wagon. Honeymaren is surprised when Elsa climbs to the front and sits next to her. “You don’t mind do you? I wanted a better view of the journey” She smiles sweetly at Maren.</p><p>Does this princess realize what she’s doing? Play it cool Maren, play it cool. You’re hear to help the princess, that’s it. She nods. “No problem”</p><p>Anna and Yelana are lost in their own conversation before Honeymaren and Elsa get into one as well.</p><p>“Alright Snowbliz. Let’s head home” She commands to her reindeer.</p><p>Elsa looks at her. “Snowbliz?” Questions the interesting name.</p><p>Maren smirks. “I found this guy when he was alone and lost during a crazy snowstorm. I’m not good at picking names, but Snowbliz sounded fitting” she shrugs.</p><p>The princess smiles in agreement. “I think Snowbliz is perfect. I want to thank you by the way. Thanks for talking papa into letting Anna come along. You’re quite amazing with your words. I believe you’ll be a great leader one day”</p><p>Maren sighs. “I hope so. And I’m glad I could help. I didn’t think he would sway to my idea so easily, if I’m being honest” she laughs.</p><p>Elsa nods. “Papa can usually be hard to persuade” Elsa pauses for a moment, her face become serious. “Do you think I’m connected to this fifth spirit? Anna seems to think so” she glances over her shoulder for a moment. She smiles as she sees how animated Anna is with the serious but intrigued Yelana.</p><p>“Well, ice and snow you know. Not many have that ability. I don’t see how you can’t be connected. Maybe you’re her reincarnated. If so, I have no doubt you’ll have access to enter Athohallan. And hopefully answers to how to break this curse”</p><p>Elsa laughs and shakes her head. “Anna said the same thing, about others not having my magic. I guess there is just no way I’m not connected” She grows serious once again. It amazed Maren how quickly this woman’s emotion could change. One moment light and happy, next distant and serious. She might give Maren a headache if this woman’s emotion keep changing like a switch too much. “I’m just scared” She admits softy in defeat. “I try not to show it. Showing it only leads to trouble and chaos. But I just, despite the fear of losing control. I don’t want to lose my magic. And I don’t want to be in some loveless marriage to save it. But I will do what I have to, losing it. It’s not an option. Despite the past, I would feel so empty without my magic” Elsa opens her palm and with ice she forms a shape of tiny version of her and Anna playing. Elsa smiles at the tiny figures building a snowman.</p><p>Maren gazes in awe at the little display. “Your magic is definitely amazing Elsa” She turns her attention back to the road. “I promise, I’ll do whatever I can to help you keep it. And to help you be a free woman to choose her own path. I won’t let this curse win”</p><p>The princess looks up and allows the ice to slowly melt in her hand. Why was this woman so adamant to help her? “Why do you care so much? You’re not obligated you know, despite my father’s ridiculous competition. You could return home without such responsibility. We barely even know each other?”</p><p>Maren glances over, but still paying attention to the journey ahead as well. She smiles warmly. “Do I really need a reason to want to help someone?” she answers casually.</p><p>Elsa feels her cheeks grow a warmth she just isn’t used to. Those deep dark eyes gazing at her with such honesty, Elsa found it hard to pull away from it.</p><p>“Well then” She coughs to chance a shake and clear away the unwanted blush. “I look forward to working with you, Honeymaren of Northuldra”</p><p>“Me too Snowflake”</p><p>Curse it! How did her cheeks get so hot again so easily, Elsa would have to be careful around this woman. She definitely wasn’t one to fall for anyone easily, and she wasn’t ready to be married off any time soon. No, she wanted control over her own future. She wanted her magic and her freedom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for another late post ya'll. I had an unexpected family come visit for a long weekend. Hope ya'll continue to enjoy the story. Thank you for the love and support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sisters get to meet Ryder!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to the Enchanted forest appeared to be a peaceful and uneventful event. Honeymaren got to know more about the sisters. How life was like in the palace, though she could tell there were some missing pieces. That something created the strong bond between the sisters, not just because they were sisters. However, she didn’t pry for answers. She wanted the girls to feel comfortable in her presence. This would take time.</p><p>They weren’t far from home, finally making it within in the forest. The tribe woman grins as she sees how in awe the princesses were at their new surroundings. It was similar to how awe struck she was the first time she traveled to Arendelle with Yelana just a few years ago.</p><p>“This place is beautiful” Elsa gazes up at the colorful trees.</p><p>“Wait till I show you some hidden waterfalls deeper into the forest, there are even cool caves to explore!” Honeymaren expresses proudly.</p><p>“Maren, remember the girls are here on a mission” Yelana reminds her granddaughter.</p><p>She nods. “And that mission is to also learn about our people, our home. Right? They need to know the ways of the land incase they ever get lost. I’ve explored nearly every inch of this forest, thanks to the spirits” She smirks.</p><p>Something about the cocky smile made even Elsa bring about a small smile. The thrill of getting to explore something new, excited her. She can feel her heart raising. All her life she has only known Arendelle and the palace, never leaving her home. She wanted to meet the spirits, see what hidden secretes this forest could tell her. And she would get to do it all with her sister!</p><p>“I want to explore the caves!” Anna announces.</p><p>Yelana sighs and shakes her head. “In due time my dear. You both have been accepted to stay with us for the month. You’ll learn many things here. If we cannot find something to help Elsa break this curse, then you two shall return home” The elderly tribe looks over to Elsa; who now wore a daze look, lost an empty thoughts. “Have you decided what you’ll do if it appears you’ll lose your magic?”</p><p>Elsa frowns. Not looking at the woman behind her, but listening to the question carefully. Maren glances, she can’t read her emotions and it baffles the tribe woman when she’s in this type of state. “I’ll do whatever must be done” Her tone feels as if it’s far off in another realm. “If that means marriage, than so be it” she sighs. Though Elsa has silently vowed to herself she will not give up on breaking this curse.</p><p>Honeymaren wanted to offer some words of comfort, but she came up empty. The rest of the ride felt awkward and heavy; she was grateful when they finally made it to camp.</p><p>Many of the tribe members waved and some came to greet her and Yelana as they often did when they returned from their travels.</p><p>“Maren!” A familiar joyful voice catches her attention. Before she can even turn to face it, she is tackled to the ground in a big hug.</p><p>“Ryder!” She squeals happily, hugging her brother back. But catching him off guard as she rolls him onto his back, making him pinned to the ground. He just laughs, not at all surprised Maren could counter his attack so easily. She stands herself up and offers him a hand that he gladly takes. Anna and Elsa watch on amused. Yelana just shakes her head in dismay. “Come, I have people to introduce you to, brother” She grabs him by the hand and drags him over to the sisters. “Ryder, this is princess Anna of Arendella” Anna waves with a giggle. “And this is Princess Elsa of Arendelle” Elsa simply nods and wears a gentle smile.</p><p>“Princesses!” His eyes go wide.</p><p>“Elsa, Anna; this is my silly younger brother Ryder. He talks in reindeer voices, but don’t let that scare you too much. He’s harmless” Maren expresses proudly.</p><p>“What are you doing bringing princesses home sis?” He still looks on at them in awe. They were so different from them. Sure Ryder has been to Arendelle and met the people, but he has never gotten a chance to meet any of the royal family like his sister. The eldest looking one appeared to be so white, along with the strange platinum but beautiful hair. He has never seen hair like that before. And the youngest, was so red and bright.</p><p>“Well, that’s sort of a long story” She glances around the curious tribe members, growing wary at all the eyes on them.</p><p>“Maybe we should take this inside my goahti?” Yelana suggested.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“You what!?” Ryder is beside himself.</p><p>When they all entered into Yelana’s large goahti, they all sat in a circle on the floor just in front of Yelana’s bed. Ryder nearly falls to his back when hears that Honeymaren has become engaged to princess Elsa!</p><p>“Did you forget about the magic part?” Maren questions, hoping to change the subject quickly.</p><p>He shakes his head. “Don’t try to destract me with awesome magic sis! You’re marrying a princess!”</p><p>“It’s not all set in stone yet, brother” she sighs. Shaking her head tiredly. She explained in detail about Elsa’s curse and time frame they have to work with in order to break this curse; so, that Elsa can be free. She doesn’t want to force Elsa into some loveless marriage, but she will do what she can to help her.</p><p>“So, if you do marry. Are you moving away?” He frowns. Glancing at the princesses with a wary gaze.</p><p>She shakes her head. “I’m not leaving the forest. Whatever happens, the forest is my home. I don’t think I could handle living in Arendelle permanently” Living in such a populated area would surely give Honeymaren headaches overtime, so many emotions, away from the spirits, it would break her. “No offense. I really like Arendelle, but the crowds” She offers a friendly smile, hoping the princesses didn’t feel offended by her words.</p><p>“Oh no that’s understandable, but I like crowds full of people. So many people to talk to!” Anna laughs.</p><p>Elsa giggles a soft laugh at her sister. “Anna often sneaks away from her studies just so she can talk with the people and play with the orphan kids” Anna blushes at being caught by her daily activities, hopefully papa and mama weren’t aware of this.</p><p>“So what happens now, then?” He questions Yelana.</p><p>“The girls will be staying here for a month; you and Maren can help build them a goahti. This can be their first lesson in the ways of our people. Tomorrow you will show them many different skills that are required to survive within these forest” Yelana glances as she sees Elsa raising a hand. “Yes princess Elsa, you have a question?”</p><p>She nods, lowering her hand. “What about Ahtohallan, I would very much like to start our search on that as possible. We only have a month after all” She reminds the leader.</p><p>“The trip to Ahtohallan takes several days, you two will need to be ready for such a journey. Maren cannot worry about keeping you safe as well as being your guide. You need to build your skills before you make a journey. I know you’re in a hurry princess and I understand your desire. But you simply cannot make this journey with just your magical strengths alone. I hope you can understand”</p><p>Elsa sighs. She knows she should take heed to Yelana’s warning. Rushing into unknown territory and elements would be foolish for the young princesses to attempt. She also didn’t like the idea of putting Honeymaren in unnecessary danger, she felt conflicted with her desires and her understanding of Yelana.</p><p>Honeymaren smiled. “Don’t worry princess. I’ve been teaching youngsters in this village since I was 13. You and Anna will have the skills mastered before you know it!”</p><p>Ryder nods. “Maren may look wild and act untamable at times. But she’s actually a great teacher” He praises. Maren glares at the low-key jab at her personality.</p><p>“Oh, will we get to learn to fish today?” Anna asks excitedly. Maren laughs at the enthusiasm.</p><p>“How about we work on building you a place to sleep first. That will take up most of the day, but tomorrow I have a list of activities in mind for you two” Maren promises.</p><p>Elsa offers a small smile of gratitude. “Thank you Honeymaren, we look forward to what you can teach us” This catches Maren off guard and she can instantly feel her cheeks growing warm. She would have to be careful around this woman. How could someone who creates ice and snow, actually make her feel so warm this easily?! She has to stay focus! Help Elsa break the curse, that’s all Elsa needs right now. Friends. Well, she hopes Elsa sees her as a friend at least.</p><p>“Right then” Maren looks away, hoping Elsa didn’t see the blush. She stands herself up. “Let’s get started shall we? We’ll build your goahti next to mine”</p><p>Ryder also stands. “Let’s see who gathers the most materials the quickest, sis?!” He grins.</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “We can’t be quick about this Ryder, we have to make sure the sisters know what’s good wood and what’s bad” She says matter-of-factly. He rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Come on Anna, I bet we can gather more faster than Elsa and Honeymaren” He offers his hand to her. She laughs and takes up the challenge. They run out of Yelana’s goahti faster than the wind spirt.</p><p>Honeymaren shakes her head; looking away with an embarrassed blush. She offers her hand to the last remaining princess. “Shall we go as well, Snowflake?”</p><p>Elsa smiles and takes the hand, feeling it’s rough but warm touch as she stands. “You called me that earlier” Elsa reminds her.</p><p>Honeymaren glances at her. “Sorry if it offends you, I can stop” Instantly regretting the nickname. She didn’t want Elsa to hate her.</p><p>Elsa shakes her head. “I don’t mind, I was just surprised. I kind of like it, actually” Elsa smiles shyly. She realizes they are still holding hands. Yelana makes a cough sound, suddenly remembering they are not alone Elsa releases her hand from the comforting touch. “Anyway, we should go. Thank you for your advice Yelana” Elsa makes a formal bow before exiting the goahti. Maren thanks Yelana as well before taking her leave to follow after the princess.</p><p>She isn’t sure what to expect this next coming month, but she will do everything in her power to help Elsa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is kind-of slow, but it was necessary to meet Ryder and allow him to know what was happening. The next chapter should be more exciting, some extra fluff moments between our favorite ladies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elsa and Honeymaren have their first fight. Honeymaren gets a headache, what could this mean?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa felt tired. The day has been long and they were still barely done with building their goahti. This is maddening, she could just build her own little ice shelter if she so pleased.</p><p>In fact…….</p><p>Seeing that the girls and Ryder were working, and completely oblivious to her placing her pieces of materials down for the moment. She makes some graceful movements with her hands and soon enough, and ice version of an goahti stood right beside the half-finished one being made.</p><p>Anna squeals excitedly and abandons her job to investigate inside. Ryder turns to see Anna taking off, and his eyes go wide with child-like awe in an instant. He begins to abandon his work as well to explore with the younger princess.</p><p>“What are you guys…..” Honeymaren cuts off when she notices to the smooth and beautifully structured ice goahti. She glances over at princess Elsa, who appeared to wear a pretty proud smile tugging at her lips. She sighs and shakes her head irritably. The tribe woman climbs down her from hand-made step-latter. How she wished should could milk in the beauty of this woman’s smirk. But if she truly wanted to help, this princess needed to learn things the right way around here.</p><p>She makes her way over. The princess notices her and smiles. “Isn’t it wonderful? I think Anna and Ryder have already made themselves at home” She laughs a musical laugh. Honeymaren hates that she has to break this laughter. She stands there with her arms crossed over her chest, a frown gracing her features. Showing Elsa she isn’t pleased. Noticing the silence right away, Elsa focuses her attention on the young tribe woman. “I seem to have upset?” she questions.</p><p>“No magic” Simple words, simple message.</p><p>Elsa’s frown deepens. “And why not? Now I can learn the things that really matter, like fishing, gathering, the culture. The sooner I get started on those lessons, the sooner I can get started on my journey to Atahallan” She reminds Maren.</p><p>Maren softens her gaze. “Elsa, I know you’re anxious to set for Atahallan. But believe me when I tell you; you and your sister aren’t ready for that journey yet. It’s dangerous if one doesn’t know how to survive the forest. What if there is a time you can’t rely on your magic to protect you and your sister? You need to know the ways of the forest”</p><p>“I can protect my sister and myself just fine. I agree with you on the importance of learning the basic survival skills. However, I have the basics idea now on how to make a goahti. Let’s just get started on another lesson in for the day. At this normal rate, we won’t be done till near dark”</p><p>The tribe woman sighs in frustration, she is trying to be patient with the princess. She never really struggled with teaching someone this much before. “We need to do this right way, Elsa. Magic may not always be there to help you” Her voice is stern, as she tries to remind the princess.</p><p>Elsa glares at the woman. “You think I should just accept that I may lose my magic? Didn’t I say I’m willing to do anything to keep it. Even if means marrying some stranger, I’ll do whatever it takes” Her tone was cold, just as cold as her matching glare at Maren.</p><p>Maren flinches, she can feel the intense frustration and anger coming from Elsa. “That’s not what I’m saying. Elsa this forest can be unpredictable at times. I’m just saying you need to be ready. Ready for any scenario. Say something stronger and more powerful attacks you? Say we get hit by crazy storms and your magic can’t help us. You need to know how to build shelter from start to finish” She tries to explain calmly.</p><p>“Maren, you really have to come check this out!” Ryder comes dashing out. He stops and blinks as he looks at the two women; feeling confused, and sensing that something was wrong. “Am I interrupting?“</p><p>“Elsa, it’s so nice in here, almost as amazing as your ice castle!” Anna is happily smiling as she comes out of the ice goahti. However she notices Ryder shaking his head and arms at the younger princess. She frowns, looking from him to her sister and seeing her appearing to be upset. “What’s wrong Elsa?”</p><p>Elsa looks over at the ice goahti. She spreads her arms out and soon it melts into water completely. Both Ryder and Anna’s jaws drop. It would be quite comical if not for the tension between the princess and northuldrian woman.</p><p>“Sorry Anna, but Maren doesn’t approve of my goahti” She folds her arms over her chest, turning her face away from everyone.</p><p>“Awe, come on sis! You didn’t even see the inside, it was massive! I don’t know how, but it was huge compared to what we’re used to” He tries to explain.</p><p>Honeymaren glares at her brother; she could feel Elsa’s frustration reflecting onto her own. She would have to be careful. But she was struggling. “Ryder” Her tone becomes very authoritative. “She has to know the right ways of our people; the ways of the forest, that includes building the goahti in a normal fashion. Without magic”</p><p>“Sometimes you really are too much like Yelana you know” He frowns at her.</p><p>Her eyes widen at his words. Anger swims within her as she can feel everyone’s frustration clouding her. Anna was wrapping a comforting arm around her sister’s shoulder, glaring daggers at her. Ryder had his arms folded over his chest. Although his glare not as harsh as the sister’s. It was just as annoying for Honeymaren to feel. “You seem to forget I am the next in line to become the leader of our people, brother. I have to act like Yelana, like a true leader. I’m just trying to help teach the girls our way correctly”</p><p>“You just don’t seem to know how to have fun anymore! You didn’t even take a minute to explore Elsa’s really cool ice goahti” He all but cries out. A look of hurt flashes across Honeymaren’s amber eyes and the brother soon quickly regrets his harsh words.</p><p>Another wave of emotions hit her, she feels a strong headache forming. Damn, it’s been a while since a headache struck her like this. She needs to get away. “Fine. Use Elsa’s goahti. I need a minute” She places the bracelet hand to her head, turning away from the group. She can’t argue when the headaches come.</p><p>“Wait, Honeymaren!” Ryder places his own hand onto her shoulder. “I didn’t mean that, you’re a cool sis. I just….”</p><p>Elsa glances over to watch the interaction. She feels bad for the sudden argument between the siblings. Honeymaren really was just trying to teach her something valuable. She had to have her pride of her magic take over. The king and queen would be ashamed of her treatment towards Honeymaren, she felt ashamed.</p><p>Honeymaren covers her brother’s hand with her own. “I’m fine Ryder. I just, it’s just a headache that’s all” He frowns at that word and Elsa notices this. “I just need a quiet place. I’ll be back” She squeezes his hand in comfort. Fighting with her brother was nothing new for Honeymaren. They were siblings after all, and siblings argued. But they always came back to comfort one another in the end.</p><p>“Fine, but if it gets bad?”</p><p>She offers a small smile and nods. “I’ll come find you, I promise” With that, she slowly takes off into the woods. There is a river not far from camp that Honeymaren likes to go off to when she needed a quiet place.</p><p>“What was that about?” Anna wonders aloud.</p><p>“I’d like to know too. Is Honeymaren alright?” Elsa turns to face Ryder.</p><p>“Umm. Yeah, she’s fine. She just tends to get bad headaches sometimes”</p><p>Elsa’s lips frown even more than before, not liking this answer. “Is she sick?” Anna questions, for what Elsa was wondering herself..</p><p>He shakes his head. “it’s just something she’s always dealt with. Whenever there’s a lot of arguing or chaos, she can get bad headaches. Most are usually light enough and she can diffuse the situation before her headaches get too bad. Or she’ll just walk off to a quiet place to help it. Some have gotten so bad though, that she would pass out. That hasn’t happen in several months thankfully; those situation are rare”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to cause such a fuss” Elsa sighs.</p><p>Ryder shakes her head and waves his hands. “No, no. Don’t worry about it. Maren can tend to take her roll as the next leader too seriously sometimes. Which isn’t a bad thing. She’s a great leader, and a strong warrior. She loves our tribe more than anything, and would do anything to keep our people safe. But sometimes I do worry that she pushes herself too much” He sighs. “I know what I said hurt her too, even if she won’t admit it did” He looks down feeling complete shame as a brother. “She never really got to be just an ordinary kid. She basically raised me and was chosen by Yelana at a young age, starting her training extremely young. Not that she hated it, she loves every bit of it. But she’s always looking to please Yelana. Like she doesn’t know just how amazing she is”</p><p>“Does Yelana not praise her? She seems like the right choice to take the lead” Elsa questions. Despite Elsa’s frustration with the woman, she could easily see how dedicated she was to serve her people.</p><p>“Of course she does. But Maren is determined to be a proud and strong leader. She works hard every day. I just wish she would step back a bit more. Relax and learn to play again” He says sadly. “We hardly even get to go and explore like we used to together. She’s usually training the young kids, gathering, checking the perimeters, checking on the elderly and the young. The usual stuff a chief is meant to do. She is in training, but she does most of the work now; with Yelana as her guide at her side”</p><p>“Maybe you need to make a compromise with your sister” Anna suggested. The young man and princess look to her for her to continue. Anna smiles, happy to have their attention. “Ask to borrow some of her time, just once a week. Every Friday take an hour or two for just you two. Go explore, play around, get her to laugh and relax” Anna beams proudly.</p><p>Ryder slaps his forehead. “That’s such a brilliant and simple idea! I don’t know why neither of us though of it” He frowns, shaking his head.</p><p>“Don’t be too hard on yourselves. As you said, Maren has been busy. You probably just didn’t want to feel as if you were bothering her. The two of you clearly haven’t spoken enough on your frustrations lately” Anna points outs.</p><p>Elsa just smiles proudly at her sister. “My sister has a way with people. She can read them like books at times”</p><p>Anna just shakes her head. “It’s not about reading people, Elsa. It’s about listening and understanding. I may love to talk, but I also love listening to other people talk as well” she explains.</p><p>“Maybe I should go and apologize” Elsa response. Looking out in the direction Honeymaren took off in.</p><p>“Probably not a good idea right now. When Maren needs a quiet space, she needs a quiet space” Ryder explains. “She comes back when the headache dulls enough, or subsides altogether”</p><p>“Has she always had these headaches?” Elsa wonders curiously.</p><p>He nods. “For as long as I can remember. I’m not sure why though. Yelana tells me she’s fine, and not sick. So I trust her on that. She says Maren will tell me one day, when she’s ready. I don’t question her anymore. I hate she feels she can’t tell me now though. We’re close and have a strong bond. But I can’t help but feel she’s hiding something, something big. I just hope she’s safe”</p><p>Elsa smiles a small soft smile. “You’re a great brother, Ryder. She’s lucky to have you looking out for her. But I really do wish to apologize to her. If she tells me to leave her in peace, I will respect her wishes. However, I must try. It’s my fault you two started arguing in the first place. Me arguing with her previously must have also attributed to the triggering of her headache”</p><p>Ryder gives her a  wary look. “Just, just promise not to yell at her. After arguments, anymore yelling could cause the headaches to worsen if they haven’t dulled down enough. If you feel yourself getting angry, just walk away. She says that helps her”</p><p>Elsa nods in understanding. “I’ll only speak calmly with her. I promise. Do you know where she may have headed off to?”</p><p>“Sure, she likes the river up ahead. Just go straight. You’ll see a large rock to your right when you see the river, she’ll most likely be sitting on it” He points into the direction his sister went off to.</p><p>“Well then, I guess we should get back to work” Anna looks over to Ryder. He frowns, but nods.</p><p>Elsa smiles sweetly at her sister. “Thank you Anna. I’ll rejoin you both to help in a moment” She promises. And with that Elsa took her leave.</p><p>“I still thought the ice goahti was cooler” Ryder sighs, making his way back over to the unfinished goahti.</p><p>“You should see the ice castle my sister made last year” Anna grins, walking beside him.</p><p>His eyes go wide. “A huge ice castle?” Anna nods. “Swear you’ll take me one day!” He practically begs. The princess just laughs, but says maybe one day.</p><p>To Be Continued!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the late update you guys! Thanks for being patient, hope you continue to enjoy the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff and comfort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Elsa makes her way to the river, she replays her actions in her head. Shaking her head she feels shame and guilt wash over her once more. What was she thinking? She is a guest here amongst the Northuldrian people, and she just completely disrespected Honeymaren’s teaching like it was beneath her. She hadn’t meant to come across as such a spoiled princess. She is just so scared of the thought of losing her magic; she’s running out of time as well, and she took her frustration out on Honeymaren. That wasn’t fair of her.</p><p>When she finally makes it to the river she spots Honeymaren on a large rock that is just a few feet away from shore. It was probably just a few inches above the water, but wide enough for at least two to three people to lay on the rock. Honeymaren was currently sitting crossed legged as she appeared to be looking at the bright skies longingly.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do mom” She sighs tiredly.</p><p>Elsa stops in her tracks, still a good distant from the river. But close enough to hear Honeymaren speak.</p><p>“Can I really be a great leader for our people? How can I, if I can’t even interact peacefully with the princess of an alley?” She shakes her head. “Yelana, she will no doubt be crossed with me over this” She rest her head on her arms that are now on top of her knees. No longer crossed-leg.</p><p>Elsa places a folded hand over her heart. She feels it tightening as she can hear the anguish in the poor girl’s voice.</p><p>“This headache hurts so bad too” She nearly whimpers. “I wish you were still here, your singing always helped with the bad headaches”</p><p>Elsa ponders for a moment. Maybe she could make amends after-all. She couldn’t replace her mother’s singing, but Elsa has been known to have a favored voice amongst her people. Anna especially loved her singing before bed. While she doesn’t know a great deal about the Northuldra culture, she does remember an old song her mother used to sing to her and Anna when they were very young.</p><p>“Where the north wind meets the sea….”</p><p>Honeymaren stiffens as she hears an angelic tone behind her. She feels nearly embarrassed for having possibly been talking to her deceased mother, but the voice quickly makes her forget, and that song.</p><p>“There’s a river full of memory. Sleep, my darling, safe and sound….”</p><p>She turns around and eyes go wide to hear it’s Elsa’s voice singing to her. The woman appeared to be walking towards on water! Ice would form underneath each step she made towards her. Her arms slightly stretched out as she creates the ice for her to walk on.</p><p>“For in this river all is found”</p><p>Honeymaren can’t stop the small smile tugging at her lips. It was like she could almost hear her mother’s voice echoing with Elsa’s, if she listen to nature carefully enough. She was in awe struck as she continued to listen to the princess sing for her.</p><p>“In her waters, deep and true.</p><p>Lie the answers and a path for you.</p><p>Dive down deep into her sound.</p><p>But not too far, or you’ll be drowned.</p><p>Yes, she will sing to those who hear.</p><p>And in her song all magic flows”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa finally makes it to the rock. She places her hands on it, just standing there on the water. Smiling softly as she sings. Honeymaren felt like an angel was singing for her. She was asking her mother for help, and then Elsa of all people starts to sing one of her favorite childhood lullabies.</p><p> </p><p>“But can you brave what you most fear.</p><p>Can you face what the river knows.</p><p>Where the north meets the sea.</p><p>There’s a mother full of memory.</p><p>Come, my darling, homeward bound.</p><p>When all is lost, then all is found.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, there is nothing but silence between the two. Finally, Honeymaren offers a hand out, for Elsa to take. At first the princess is hesitant, but she sees how warm and inviting those amber eyes are. It was hard for Elsa to ignore. She takes the hand and allows Honeymaren to help her onto the rock. Her ice pathway melts away the instant she’s off the water.</p><p> </p><p>“You have such a beautiful voice” Honeymaren showers Elsa with compliments.</p><p> </p><p>It was such a sweet and pure compliment, not hint of sarcasm. The princess feels an unwelcoming blush across her cheeks. She turns away just slightly, hoping the other woman doesn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I hope I’m not disturbing you too much. Your brother mentioned you need a quiet space when your headaches get bad. I just, I wanted to apologize for my behavior” The princess sighs. She turns to face the tribe woman. Her face seemed calm and understanding, there wasn’t a hint of judgement in her eyes. The anger from before appeared to be gone, much to Elsa’s relief. She didn’t want to create bad blood between the woman. “That isn’t how I was raised to behave towards an alley. Please forgive my rudeness” Elsa actually bows her head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Honeymaren’s eyes widen once again and waves her arms frantically. “No, no you don’t need to bow to me princess. I forgive you, I was being unreasonable as well” Elsa looks up, giving a questioning look. “I’m just a little stress lately, I guess I let out my frustrations on you and I’m sorry too” Maren sighs.</p><p> </p><p>The princess shakes her head. “No, I was the one to behave so poorly. You were merely trying to teach me what’s necessary for survival. You’re not wrong, that I need to not rely solely on my magic on this journey ahead. I’m just scare” Elsa finally admits. She hugs herself, turning away again. Honeymaren is amazed to see such a vulnerable side to Elsa. “For a long time now I’ve become so accustom to my magic. It’s a part of who I am. Without it, I feel as though I would be a mere shell of my former self. And I’m scared of what that may do to me” she explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we just can’t let that happen then can we. How about I make you a promise. In four days, if you and your sister have a good understanding of the survival skills I teach, well head off for Athallan. I know you’re anxious. But we still have an entire month before your birthday, right? I just need those four full days to teach you survival skills. We’ll wake early each morning, and train till dark. The days will be long and hard, but I think you and your sister are strong enough to handle it” Honeymaren offers an encouraging smile.</p><p>Elsa doesn’t know what took over her body, under normal circumstance she would be hesitant to hug anyone other than Anna. However, she found herself throwing her arms over Honeymaren’s shoulder. The warmth made Elsa feel a tingling sensation again her cool body.</p><p>Honeymaren eyes bug out, she feels a blush on her cheeks. She nearly jumped out of her skin from the sudden actions of the distant princess, her had nearly fell off from shock. But once over the initial shock, the tribe woman hugs her back.</p><p>“Thank you, Honeymaren. I promise to be a better student from here on out” When Elsa pulls away, Maren instantly finds herself missing the cool touch. But she doesn’t say anything about these feelings.</p><p>She just smiles, and nods. “Well” Maren stands herself up and dust down her pants. She offers a hand to the princess, who gladly takes hold of it. Allowing Honeymaren to help her up. “Well the, shall we go and finish the goahti? We still have a few hours before dark”</p><p>The princess nods and agrees to the task. Still holding onto the warm hand, she stretches her other arm out with an open palm. Elsa creates another magical ice path for them to walk on.</p><p>Honeymaren grins and turns to look at  the princess. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing your magic” She compliments. Elsa blushes but she doesn’t bother to shy away this time, instead a matching smirk graces her lips.</p><p>“Careful though, I can conjure up snowballs anytime if you get too fascinated. Anna hates when I do that to her” She giggles and it’s like music to Honeymaren.</p><p>“Note to self. Keep you as an alley. I could use you when Ryder becomes too Ryder sometimes” Honeymaren laughs. She releases Elsa’s hand for a moment and carefully climbs down the rock, then offers the hand once more to help the princess down.</p><p>“You act so gentlemen like” Elsa teases, rolling her eyes slightly. But taking the hand, none-the-less.</p><p>“I do? I’m just helping you down. You’re younger than me. I’ve always been taught to help out those younger than myself” she explains.</p><p>Elsa gazes at her curiously. “How old are you, exactly?”</p><p>Maren grins. “21, I’ll be 22 by the end of the year”</p><p>“You’re already 21 and not the leader of the tribe yet?”</p><p>She shakes her head, and the duo start their journey across the river back onto shore. “That’s cause Yelana just isn’t ready to retire yet. I’m basically acting as leader, doing the major stuff. But she is shadowing me, making sure I’m making the right decisions for the tribe” She explains. “I’m fine with things the way they are now though. I’m not sure I’ll ever be entirely ready without Yelana’s guiding words”</p><p>Elsa pauses in her tracks, causing Maren to stop as well and look back at her. “I think you’ll make a wonderful leader to your people Honeymaren” Something about the way Elsa says her full name on her lips, just sends a comforting chill through her. “You clearly care a great deal for your tribe. As well as your neighboring alleys” She offers a friendly smile to Maren. “You just need to have a little more confidence in yourself.” She places a cool hand onto her, surprising the tribe woman once more. “How does your headache feel now? I hope I haven’t caused it to worsen with my presence.</p><p>Maren shakes her head, closing her eyes for a moment. The cool touch was so relaxing. “No, it feels better now. Actually it’s nearly gone. I think your singing helped” Maren places a hand over Elsa’s, sighing in content. “Your touch is relaxing as well, it’s nice and cool again my forehead like this”</p><p>Elsa nods. “Whenever Anna is sick with a fever, which is rare thankfully. My touch seems to help it go down faster than it normally would on it’s own. May I ask you something personal?” Maren just nods, hoping Elsa keeps the hand there a little longer. It really was helping the last of her headache fade. “What, what happened to your mother?” Elsa knows it isn’t her place to ask, but ever since she heard the tribe woman mention her, curiosity took over her.</p><p>Keeping her eyes closed and content, Maren begins her tale. “Ryder and I were young when it happened. Your grandfather was no longer in control of Arendelle. However, there were still Arendelle soldiers who still idolized him. They didn’t agree to your father’s ways of peace. They saw us as uneducated savages, people who should just be used as free labor for their needs. Your father tried his best to weed out those still loyal to the old crown. However, some manage to slip through the cracks. One night my brother and I were staying up late telling ghost stories by a campfire. But then soldiers came to raid our tribe. Many lives were lost. Including my mother. Father died when my brother and I were just toddlers from an illness, we didn’t know him much. But my mother, she was a strong warrior. She died protecting me and my brother. The spirits eventually came to help our people scare off the soldiers, but it was too late for my mother. We were only ten then” Maren sighs, as she opens her eyes.</p><p>Elsa pulls away, a look of sadness spread across her face. “I’m so sorry Maren. I wish there was something I could do, I can tell my father. Were the soldiers ever put to trail for their crimes?”</p><p>Maren shakes her head. “Your father already knows what happened. He sent out an arrest for the soldiers. But they had already taken off, fleeing from the kingdom all together. He helped pay for the damaged done, offered to help rebuild what was lost. But other than that, there really wasn’t much else he could do at that point. Naturally, he felt horrible. Unfortunately your father is only human. Kind king he maybe, but he can’t predict how people will act. Thankfully, the soldiers under his command now all seem to favor his way of peace. There hasn’t been an attack like that since then”</p><p>Elsa wasn’t satisfied with that, she wished there was more she could to do. Maybe when all this is over and her magic is safe, she can try and find more answers about this attack.</p><p>“Come on then. No more sad talk.” Honeymaren grabs Elsa’s hand again. “We still have a long few hours ahead of us”</p><p>The princess smiles and walks side by side the tribe woman. “You’re right. Lead the way, teacher” She smirks as she notices the light blush appearing on Maren. Finally, she isn’t the only one the cursed blush appears on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is short, but it's a little fluffy as well. :D<br/>Our ladies are finally starting to bond.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learn more about Halana and the fifth spirit. More bonding time as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the late update everyone! Been very busy with real life stuff, hope everyone is staying safe out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days have been very educational for the Arendellian sister. However, they have also been extremely exhausting! Anna was naturally a morning rising, though the long hours of hunting, gathering, etc. Have also taken a toll on the usually energetic sister. Elsa missed sleeping beyond the rise of the sun. Waking with the sun was taking a toll on the older princess. It wasn’t that shouldn’t couldn’t handle getting up early; it was the long days of being on the go. Although it’s been long, she can’t say she hasn’t enjoyed her time with the Northuldrian siblings. Though she’s learn more about reindeer from Ryder, than she ever would have liked to know about.</p><p>Maren on the other hand, has proven to be an amazing teacher! Elsa can now catch her own fish. She can identify poisoned plants, to safe plants. As well as the right foods to eat within the forest, and the dangerous ones to avoid. Though Anna still struggles with all the rules of the different foods and plants. Elsa is there to help remind her. Anna is great at catching more fish than Elsa though. The girl has a natural gift. The fish seem to come for her bait far more.</p><p>Elsa enjoys the different legends Maren would tell them at the end of the day, by a campfire. It was her favorite part of the long days, finally just relaxing and learning more about the culture of Northuldra. She found the spirit stories to be most fascinating, and has asked Maren when will she get to meet the spirits.</p><p>Maren promises that she will meet once they start on their journey. They are still getting to know Elsa and Anna from a distance. Maren explained that the spirits are wary when it comes to strangers coming to the forest. They will usually observe for a few days and see if they are worthy enough to meet the spirits.</p><p>Elsa sighs. She has never met anything or anyone who has magic like herself. The thought of finally not being alone, it excites her. Even if these spirits can’t talk to her like a person, she still feels restless to meet them.</p><p>It was the fourth and final day of training for the Arendellian sisters. The night was nearing, Elsa and Anna started to make their way to the campsite. However, Elsa is stopped as she feels her hand being tugged by Maren from behind her. She looks over her shoulder confused. Only to be greeted by a warm and gentle smile.</p><p>“No stories tonight. At least not by the campfire. I have another spot I’d like to show you two, before it gets dark. This is our last night before the journey into the unknown, right?”, Maren replies with a wide grin. She gives the sisters a playful wink.</p><p>“Are you talking about the cave, sis?”, Ryder looks over to his sister.</p><p>Maren nods. “Mmhm. It’s time to show one of the more interesting parts of the forest”, she says proudly. Naturally curiosity instantly fills the girls’ eyes. Maren and Ryder grin at each other.</p><p>“Alright, enough secret sibling gazes! Elsa and I do that when we are trying to hide something from our parents, what’s so great about this cave?!” Anna demands answers. Though her frustrated pout didn't quite match her playful eyes.</p><p>Maren shakes her head, “You’ll have to come and see for yourselves” She let’s go of Elsa’s hand. The princess had forgotten she was holding onto it so long. That is until she felt the missing warmth slip from her grasp. She tries not to think too much on it though.</p><p>On their way to this mysterious cave, Maren would pop quiz the sisters. She’d ask them to identify certain plants, point out the poison and non-poison plants. Anna did better than usual, having only miss calculated four out of nine. Those four being completely poisoned!</p><p>The youngest sister sighs. “Maybe I just shouldn’t eat anything or touch anything if I’m alone”</p><p>Maren laughs gently at her. “You’re getting better though. I mean it. Sometimes it can takes years to master all this information and be 100% all the time. I accidently ate some berries that had me in stomach pains for days. Thank the spirits they weren't deathly poisoned though” she shivers from her foolish childhood mistake.</p><p>“I bet you wouldn’t make a mistake now though,” Anna pouts.</p><p>“Sis isn’t perfect” Ryder pipes in. “Once a few months back, she was so sick and refused to lay in bed for the day….”</p><p>Maren groans. “Must we share this story?”</p><p>“You want Anna to understand how much practice it takes right?” He grins mischievously. She just sighs. Elsa can’t help but allow a soft giggle to escape her ears. Maren’s ears twitch lightly at the natural angelic sound reaching her own ears. If an embarrassed story gives that reaction out of the princess, how could she deny her brother?</p><p>“So, sis refused to lay in bed. She was taking a bunch of kids through the woods. Teaching them about the different plants and foods one can eat or use for medicines. She was fine for the most part. I tagged along as well, just to make sure she didn’t faint. She didn’t have a strong fever, but it was enough to make me worry” He shakes his head. Maren looks away, not meeting his eyes. She learned her mistake on not pushing herself that day. “When she decided to take a break and let the kids explore within eye site. One little guy brought her some flowers. She didn’t look at them carefully. Thank goodness they weren't deadly poisoned. But it was enough to knock her unconscious for a few days”</p><p>“Those are the sleep flowers?” Elsa points out.</p><p>Maren nods. “They are similar to peaceful flowers. Peaceful flowers make you feel relaxed and at ease when you smell them. They help with anxiety. Both are the same blue color. But sleep flowers have thin red lines that are barely visible if you don’t inspect close enough. Sleep flowers work great if you mix them with tea. They won’t knock you out for days, just enough to help with sleeping at night. However, if you smell them in their natural habitat, you could be out cold for days. And if nobody finds you, you’ll be vulnerable to animals, nature, and possibly even violent poachers” The tribe woman explains.</p><p>“Thankfully I was there to drag her butt back to camp”</p><p>“This was only a few months ago?” Anna is in awe. The woman is so sharp in her knowledge of her surroundings, to make such a scary mistake didn’t seem possible for the tribe woman.</p><p>Maren nods. “I shouldn’t have pushed myself that day. But the kids were so excited and I didn’t want to disappoint them. I’ve learned my lesson though”</p><p>“And you can bet Yelana gave her an earful when she first woke up,” Ryder snickers.</p><p>“Alright, enough of that. There’s the cave!” Maren points over, just across from the river they stood at. “Elsa, do you mind creating a pathway for us?” She looks over to the princess with pleading eyes.</p><p>Elsa rolls her own eyes. “You just want to see my magic again, right? That water doesn’t look very deep, we could easily walk across” Although she tries to sound annoyed, Maren can hear her amused tone clearly. There was even a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.</p><p>“How about this, I promise to show you some magic once we get to the cave”</p><p>Now Anna was interested even more. “You mean the spirits?!” She’s practically jumping up and down with pure excitement.</p><p>Maren shakes her head, "Nothing like that, you won't know if we don’t get across. I’d rather stay dry, as it is starting to get dark soon” The tribe woman grins proudly over at the older princess.</p><p>“Come on Elsa, do with the magic already!” Anna pleads.</p><p>“You play dirty” Elsa pouts. But she holds out her arms and decides to show off her magic. Instead of a simple walkway as she created before, she made a small bridge for the group to pass over. It was covered with detailed designs. Snowflakes throughout the parapet of the bridge. Maren’s eyes widen in complete awe, both siblings had their jaws hanging in shock.</p><p>Feeling a strange sense of boldness as she sees the stunned siblings, Elsa smirks proudly. “This magic better be amazing” She teases as she follows after Anna, who has currently taken off the moment the bridge was complete.</p><p>Once across, Elsa waved her hand in up and down motion; allowing the bridge to melt away. The small group eventually makes it to the large opening of the cave. Maren takes lead as they enter.</p><p>“Won’t we need some light?” Anna frowns as they get farther into the cave.</p><p>Maren shakes her head. “The magic will provide that”</p><p>Anna was about to question the woman, but upon walking more the vision ahead answered for her. The whole cave was glowing! It was like a crystal cave once you passed a few minutes from the entrance. The walls were glowing a light blue aurora affect. This time the sisters had their jaws dropped, eyes widen in complete awe.</p><p>“Maren, this….this is amazing” Elsa is at a loss for words.</p><p>“This isn’t even the best part!” Maren grabs hold of her hand without thinking. Elsa feels her heart pounding and she should question the warm sensation swimming as their skins touched, but she doesn’t. She too enamored by the glowing light. There is ice covered throughout the walls of the cave as well.</p><p>A few more minutes deeper into the cave, Maren shows them a hidden waterfall!</p><p>“A waterfall in the cave!?” Anna is stunned.</p><p>“Uh huh, and there is a smaller cave behind the waterfall” Ryder explains excitedly. He takes off and Anna follows. Maren and Elsa follow as well.</p><p>Once behind the waterfall, they are greeted with another blue light surrounding them. This small cave though isn’t covered in eyes. However, it has something else on the walls.</p><p>“What are these drawings?” Elsa removes her hand for to touch the cave drawings. They were simple drawings. Mostly stick people. But she could see a goahti and a tribe that was clearly meant to represent the Northuldrian people. She also saw wave lines with another stick figure, clearly meant to be a woman as the figure had long hair.</p><p>“Those are memories” Maren explains.</p><p>Ryder nods. “These drawings are centuries old. That there is the fifth spirit” Ryder points to the woman stick figure with the wave lines in front of her. “These lines represent her magic”</p><p>“So what is this place?” Anna questions curiously. Clearly this was no ordinary cave.</p><p>Maren smiles sadly. “It’s the place where Halana died. The fifth spirit was filled with so much grief that apart of her magic laid to rest here in these caves”</p><p>Elsa frowns. “If this is where she died, then who made these drawings? How did she die? What happened to the fifth spirit?” She couldn’t help but be filled with questions now. They all flew out without realizing it.</p><p>“No one really knows how these drawings came about” Ryder answers.</p><p>“Take a look at this drawing” Maren walks over to a drawing of two figures holding hands. Their backs facing Maren, magic waves surrounding them. “Many think it is the fifth spirit and Halana. Finally able to see each other in human form after Halana died. The fifth spirit and Halana grew close together when she was inside Halana. They could communicate, but could never touch, could never see one another. When she died, they were finally separated from the bond, though the bond itself never completely broke” Maren takes a moment to pause. She can see the sisters listening closing, drinking in every word. “As for how she died. She was betrayed” Maren shakes her head. “Betrayed by someone she trusted. Wanting the magic for themselves; they wounded her, not only emotionally, but enough to end her life. Already knowing death was near, she escaped to the cave for safety. She died here behind this waterfall. Many think the spirit created these drawings”</p><p>“Who was it that betrayed her?” Anna questions carefully.</p><p>Maren sighs. “It was her own sister”</p><p>Horror instantly struck Anna and Elsa’s eyes. “How could she do that?” Anna becomes infuriated.</p><p>“Gina was always filled with jealousy towards her sister’s success within the tribe. Gaining magic as well as the blessing of the fifth spirit only increased that rage within. Halana always tried to form a bond with her sister, but Gina simply could not accept the friendship”</p><p>“That’s so sad though! Having a magical sister is awesome!” Anna praises Elsa. Elsa can’t help but smile back at her sister, filling her heart with warmth and love instantly. She was so lucky to have such an accepting sister like Anna. Despite the past between them. “I never once felt jealous of her magic. I prefer swords and bow and arrows as weapon of choice anyway” she shrugs casually.</p><p>Maren nods in agreement, “I sometimes wonder how things would have ended for Halana though, if the two had such a great bond like you and Elsa”</p><p>“Maybe she would have lived to an old age like Yelana,” Ryder points out.</p><p>The tribe woman frowns, “I don’t know about that”</p><p>Elsa questions this statement, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, as I said. She and the fifth spirit grew close to one another. But nothing could ever come of it,” she shakes her head. “I feel in the end that Halana would have stilled died young somehow. Her heart ached for the fifth spirit”</p><p>“Wait, you mean they loved each other? Like, mama and papa?” The youngest princess chirps in. “But how could they love each other if they couldn’t even be umm…”</p><p>Maren smiles at the princess, “That’s the point right? They couldn’t physically be with one another. Their love for one another was of spiritual love. However, Halana wanted more. I think the fifth spirit wanted it as well, but she was just starting to understand what that kind of love meant. She head never formed such a bond with a human, or any other being for that matter. I feel that Halana knew only in death would they finally get to meet again”</p><p>“It’s just so sad!”</p><p>Anna is bawling now as Maren explained more about the deep love between a human and the fifth spirit. “Do you think they are happy now, together?”</p><p>She shrugs in response to the princess, “It’s hard to say. Only Ahtohallan knows”</p><p>Elsa infers why Maren brought them to this cave, “And tomorrow we get to start our journey there; yes? This is why you brought us here?”</p><p>Maren smiles with a nod, “I wanted you to understand the entire story of the fifth spirit, as well as Halana’s. This journey will be dangerous, no doubt. The spirits may test your strength and determination Elsa. They’ve been watching you, and you will soon encounter them. If you can calm them during their challenges for you, they will help you on the journey to Ahtohallan. Just as they helped Halana all those years ago. While the spirits may appear to be scary; I assure you, they do this because of their protective nature to Ahtohallan. You have to prove your worth to gain entrée. Unfortunately, we won’t be able to help. This includes Anna” She points over to the younger sister.</p><p>“What?! No way, I’m helping my sister!” Anna stomps her foot down and crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at the tribe woman.</p><p>She shakes her head, “You cannot. The spirits will only allow Elsa entrée first. Maybe she can allow us to enter if she is given that right, but she is the one who must prove herself first. She is possibly the reincarnated soul of the fifth spirit. In fact, I have no doubt she has to be her. But nothing in life is free” Maren sighs. “I’m sorry Elsa. We will accompany you of course. But we will only be able to do so much to help”</p><p>For a moment Elsa stares off in deep though. Anna is huffing and grumbling about being left out. She doesn’t like that she can’t fight at Elsa’s side. The two have always been together. Except during those isolation times that they tend to block from their memories. It didn’t last long thankfully, Anna made sure of that.</p><p>“Elsa, are you alright with this,” Anna finally questions her sister.</p><p>The older princess sighs. She offers her sister a small accepting smile, “If this is what must be done to find answers, then I’m ready. Going to Ahtohallan is the only option we have left. Once there, I can maybe find another way to break this curse. I can’t lose my magic Anna” Elsa folds her hands close to her chest. “But I also can’t fathom the thought of a loveless marriage”, she shivers from the thought.</p><p>Anna smiles brightly at her sister and places to warm hands over hers. “Alright Elsa, you know I’ll follow you as far as you let me. I won’t leave your side no matter what and do whatever I can to help. We do this together, right?”</p><p>“Till I have to face the spirits, but until then. Yes, together”, Elsa smiles back at Anna. Grateful for the love and loyalty Anna always shinned brightly for her. It always amazed Elsa just how strong her little sister could be at times, often she wonders if Anna realizes how strong she truly is.</p><p>“Well then, it looks like we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We should head back. We get up bright and early”</p><p>“Haven’t we already been doing that?” Elsa sighs tiredly.</p><p>“When the skies awake, we’re awake,” Anna giggles happily.</p><p>Ryder nods in agreement, “Isn’t it the best!?”</p><p>“Yeah, sleeping is boring. Being awake and exploring is the best!”</p><p>Elsa sighs once more, shaking her head. Would she ever get to sleep in past the rising sun again? Maren can’t help but laugh. She wonders what this adventure will be like for their small party. She’s sure to create long lasting memories. Ryder, Anna, and Elsa are the first to leave. Maren stares at the image of the fifth spirit and Halana one last time. “A bond that not even death can break, hmm?” She ponders these thoughts softly to herself.</p><p>“Maren, are you coming?” Elsa pops her head back into, just barely avoiding the falling waterfall.</p><p>The tribe woman blinks and clears her thoughts. She could feel herself slipping into a dark place, but hearing Elsa’s voice pulled her out. “Yeah, I’m ready for fresh air and adventure”</p><p>Elsa pouts and shakes her head. “First sleep. I don’t care what Anna says. I like my sleep. The adventuring starts tomorrow”</p><p>Maren grins as she follows Elsa out towards the exit of the cave. “You mean when the skies awake?” She teases with a snicker. Elsa just rolls her eyes. One day, she’ll have her time to sleep in. But for now, her need for answers was far stronger than her need for sleeping in late. She was ready to take that first step into the unknown and seek some answers. </p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>